The present invention relates to a crimping press and a method of fastening a crimped contact to a wire, the wire conductor and wire insulation being fasteneable to the crimped contact by means of crimpers arranged on a press slide, and the press slide being drivable by means of a press motor, and a crimp-height adjuster for adjusting the crimp height of at least one crimper being provided.
There is shown in European patent specification EP 0 889 561 B1 a crimping device in which a drive for adjusting the crimp height of the conductor crimper and a drive for adjusting the height of the insulation crimper are provided. On each drive, a motor drives a splined shaft that drives a worm gear that drives an eccentric shaft that adjusts the height of a pressing part of the crimper. The worm gear and eccentric shaft are integrated in the press slide.
Disadvantageous of this device are the complicated and expensive mechanical construction.